1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular assemblies and more particularly to components which may be arranged to assemble any of a wide variety of curved or straight walled structures for supporting a display panel on the sides thereof.
2. Prior Art
The commercial retail industry requires quite a few signs to maintain their business. The more conspicuous these signs are, the higher the probability that customers will pay attention to them and to make their purchases accordingly. These signs however often need to be changed on a daily basis.
A need for such signage therefore is that their displaying arrangements need to be easily changed and that the supporting structure must not be complicated nor difficult to change, themselves. Such a structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,849, however, it does not address the need for “add-on” units to permit connecting itself to an adjacent display.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an attractive, conspicuous, 3-dimensional structure which is easy to assemble, easy to adapt to its surroundings, and provides ease of change of graphics supported thereby.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention, to provide a 3-dimensional structure whose shipment may be made as simple as possible and to its adaptability to change, to permit multiple configurations is made easily.